


daisies & dying

by xaz



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hades!Louis, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Loss of Virginity, Louis is so extra honestly, M/M, Misunderstandings, Persephone!Harry, Royalty AU, Soulmates, Unrequited Love, angst if you squint, but a tiny bit of Pirate!Louis, but also Forced Marriage, it makes sense once you read it i promise, no beta we die like men, not accurate at all but we tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22875706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xaz/pseuds/xaz
Summary: Harry’s eyes stayed cemented to the marble tiles, engraining the memory of his shiny loafers and their contrast to the flooring as he heard the footsteps draw near. An icy hand yanked his chin violently, forcing his face forward.Hand still clutching Harry’s chin, the man gave a toothy smirk, “I’ve waited centuries to have you as my bride. I won’t settle for less than your full attention, my love.”OR Hades!Louis and Persephone!Harry but make it pirates
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 22
Kudos: 326
Collections: HL Royalty Fic Fest 2019/20





	daisies & dying

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, didn’t think I’d make it to the finish line with this one. But we made it! This is my first HL Royalty Fic Fest, and it’s been a struggle, but a good one! 
> 
> Prompt was just Hades!Louis and Persephone!Harry, and if your looking for an accurate mythology fic, this isn’t the one for you LMAO. This was my interpretation of a classic trope, hope I did it justice! 
> 
> also sorry, but Louis’ only a pirate for about two seconds, he’s a fake fan rip 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @/xaznix, I have more fic fests lined up for the next couple of months so stay tuned for that!
> 
> side note: Demeter is just actual Demeter, not based off Anne because I couldn’t do Anne dirty like that
> 
> Make sure to leave a kudos and comment! 
> 
> Thank you and enjoy!

**three years ago**

The rich wooden double doors bursted open with a large gust of wind.

“My queen, they’ve breached the front gates!” the guard, Adion, shouted as he rushed through the doors, sealing them shut behind him. He was clearly worse of wear. His face was splattered with blood, his silver armor now dull from wear and tear, his voice filled with fear, anger, and urgency. 

Demeter sat on her marble throne, her servants on each side of her placing their hands in comfort as they looked on aghast. 

“What happened to the barrier?” Demeter’s voice ached as it echoed across the empty hall. Showing signs of wary desperation much like her appearance. Her once bountiful and bright skin seemed caked in sweat, her eyes usually golden seemed distant, her hair flat, void of its usual bounce. 

Adion yanked off his helmet, “They killed all our boardermen, they’ve annihilated my best men. We tried everything, you must believe me, my queen, please,” he tumbled down on his knees as he cried the words. 

Demeter pushed herself off her throne in haste, she placed her hands on his cheeks in a soft embrace, “You did all you could, my dear. I can’t thank you and your men enough for your dutiful service.” 

“My queen, what do we do now?” the soldier pleaded with sorrowful eyes. 

Demeter felt tears creep into the crevices of her eyes, “There isn’t much we can do, my dear. I’ve prayed to all the gods in Olympus, with no answer. These heathens have been terrorizing us for months, yet we’ve been cast aside by Zeus.” 

Demeter held out her hand to him and lifted him from the ground, “Gather the servants, and take them and Harry far away from here through the passageway. Please Adion, he’s all I have. I’ll hold them off as long as I can.”

Adion shouted in protest, “No! My queen, please, I’ll stay. You leave with Prince Harry, I’ll hold them off so you can make your departure.” 

Demeter gave a somber smile and clutched his hands in hers, “My sweet sweet soldier, I am the only one with the power to hold them off long enough. I know what I must do, it’s my duty as Queen to protect my people till death.” 

“Please, ma’am, I can’t bear to leave you.” 

“Go Adion! Now! Please, we don’t have time,” Demeter cried out. 

Adion backed away, slipping on his helmet with a sadness in his eyes, “Everyone, follow me.” he commanded the servants as he walked towards the stairway. He looked back at Demeter, a feeling of sickness in his heart. 

As they left Demeter collapsed to the ground in anguish. Her people were being slaughtered, her kingdom crumbling, her son running as far away from the only home he’s ever known, and now here she lay, facing her certain death. 

How could the gods be so cruel to her? Had she displeased them in anyway? She always thought of herself as a merciful queen in her small forest kingdom. She often went down to the marketplaces, communicating with the common folk, embracing the culture of her people. She followed her own godly duties, yet here she was: abandoned by those she thought of as her peers. 

How could they all turn her away? 

“I haven’t turned you away.” 

A melodic voice called out in somewhat of a whisper. 

Demeter jumped to her feet, “Who is there! Show yourself or so help me I will--” 

“Calm down, wise Demeter. I am not here to harm you, quite the opposite in fact.” 

“If that’s so, then why don’t you show yourself?” Demeter cautioned. 

The being let out a dark chuckle, “That is a fair point.” 

From behind the farest marble column, succumbed by darkness, a black cloaked figure stepped into the light. They were abnormally large for a typical being of Earth, the cloak was long and tattered at the edges, seemingly caked in mud and another dark substance that Demeter couldn’t recognize. 

“Show your face, you coward, or so help me I will tear you apart myself!” Demeter screamed in desperation. 

“Well since you asked so kindly, however, I caution you that you don’t gaze upon my face. Last person who did so lost their _soul_ ,” the beings' gravelly voice whispered. 

It turned to face Demeter, and she gasped as a bony skeleton arm protruded from the cloak. 

“ _H_ _ades._ ”

Demeter had never met him, none of the lesser gods really have. Though they’d heard the tales, of how he’d been so badly injured by Kronos that he’d only appear as a skeleton figure, haunting mortals nightmares to fuel his power. 

“Mm, yes. My one name of many,” Hades jested. 

Demeter stepped back, “What are you doing here?” 

Hades’ skeleton arms shot up in mock-surrender, “I have come to do no harm, on the contrary in fact. I’ve come to save you and your kingdom.”

Demeter snarled, “Why would you do that?”

“Well, you see, I was quite offended to find out that you had asked help from every god besides myself. I am one of the most powerful gods after all, that was quite hurtful,” his voice was of a jovial tone.

“I didn’t think the King of the Underworld cared much about the well being of my forest kingdom,” Demeter hissed. 

“See, that’s where you’re wrong, my wise old Demeter. I heard about your little _pirate_ problem and thought to myself ‘ah, why not come down here and help out an old friend!’” 

Demeter huffed, “We have never been friends or acquaintances. You want something from me.” 

Hades sucked his teeth, “Ah, Demeter, you always were a smart one. But yes, I do ask for one small minuscule favor in exchange for the salvation of your entire kingdom.”

“Name your price,” she countered. 

“In exchange for terminating these pirates of yours, I would like to be able to take a bride of my choosing from your kingdom. Not now, but soon.” 

Demeter blinked her eyes in confusion, “A bride?”

Hades sighed, “Yes, I’ve been without for eons. And your kingdom is known for having the kindest souls so I thought to myself, ehh why not?”, his bony hands gestured outwardly. 

“If it’s what I must do for the kingdom, then I shall,” Demeter spoke with defeat. 

“Wonderful!” Hades spoke with a clap of his bony hands, “Now all we have to do is shake on it and it shall be done.” 

“Wait,” Demeter spoke, “I have one request.” 

Hades smirked under his cloak, “And what may that be?” 

“Make sure _Captain Tomlinson_ suffers a horrid death,” she spit venomously. 

Hades let out a dark laugh, “Don’t worry, my dear Demeter, I will make sure of it.” 

They clasped their hands together, then a blinding light encompassed the entire room. 

It was done. 

**present**

Harry bounced on his heels in excitement. His brown curls were adorned with paises and irises, he wore a flowy blouse of white and gold, his legs covered in white bell bottom pants and his favorite gold loafers on his feet. 

“Adion, how long must I waiiiit,” Harry labored to his now personal guard.

Adion ran his hand through his patchy grey hair in annoyance, “Till the queen summons us, Prince Harry,” Adonis sighed as he slipped out of Harry’s chamber doors, closing them behind him. 

Harry fell back on his pink satin sheets in a huff, “I feel as though I’ve been waiting for ages. I want to get to the celebration! It’s not everyday a boy turns nineteen and an entire kingdom has been rid of dirty pirates for three years!” 

Harry remembers that dreaded night three years ago, it was supposed to be a joyous occasion in celebration of his 16th birthday. Instead, the ports were overrun by that ghost ship. 

No one ever knew how to describe it. It was a large, dark, pirate ship but it never looked like it was actually on the water. It would appear out of nowhere on the horizon and attack their ports for months on end. They’d steal, kill, and then disappear as if they were never there. All that was known of them was their captain, Tomlinson.

Harry’d never seen him, but he heard the stories. Of how he was a giant, how he’d massacred every boardermen, and whoever lived to tell the tale spoke of how if you’d look him directly in the eye you would be struck with pain never felt before by man. 

And much to Harry’s disgust, some widows would call him the most handsome man they’d ever seen. With eyes of blue glass, rich tan skin, a jawline that would make Adonis cry. 

However, Harry didn’t have to worry much about him anymore, seeing as his mother single handedly destroyed them all. The legends of her bravery were spread all throughout the remaining villagers, she was their hero. Harry admired her with his entire heart. He couldn’t wait till he would succeed her, and carry on her legacy of courageousness. 

The legend says that Queen Demeter used all her strength to conjure forest spirits and use their combined power to tear all the pirates limb from limb. Villagers saw it themselves, her creatures bringing all of them to their demise. 

She’d killed Captain Tomlinson. They never could find his head, but his detached body was hung on a stake near the peer, warning all that tried to cross into their kingdom that their demise would be imminent. 

Ever since then, Harry’s outside experience had been strictly limited. Demeter hated the idea of her sweet _Persephone_ (a nickname Harry still despised) being harmed in anyway. The Night of the Ghost Massacre, as the villagers call it, was enough for her to keep him always in her sight. 

As much as Harry did love his mother, there was still a part of him sad at the prospect of being locked away in the confines of their castle yard. He missed the feeling of freedom, the wet grass of the forest beneath his toes, the towering trees guarding him, birds singing sweet melodies, faires weaving him crowns, and the lake nymphs laughing at his horrible jokes. 

But, he wanted to respect his mother's wishes, no matter how ridiculous they may seem. 

Adion popped his head in behind the door, “The queen requests your presence now.” 

Harry jumped up, “Well then what are we waiting for! Not very kind to keep a queen waiting mister,” he jested. 

Adonis rolled his eyes, suppressing a soft smile. 

Harry’s sweet laugh echoed down the halls. 

**\---**

The large ballroom was decorated in an abundance of peonies, carnations, tulips, hydrangeas, and daisies. Vines wrapped around the marble tiles, tables littered with flower assortments, chairs with gold and pink satin sashes. Hundreds of people were littered throughout, chatting and laughing amongst themselves. 

Harry was smiling, sitting next to his mother, looking on at the laughing and juvalent faces. 

Demeter reached her hand out and placed it on top of Harry’s, “Why don’t you go down there and talk to everyone? I’m about to do my toast in a few, you need to do some socialization, my Persephone.”

Harry groaned, “Mother, please, don’t call me that. I hate it when you call me that and you know it.”

Demeter laughed, “Whatever you say, little love. But still, go talk to everyone, they’d love to hear from the birthday boy.” 

Harry smiled and squeezed her hand, “Okay, if you insist,” he pushed himself off his throne and headed towards the crowd. 

“Harry! Finally deciding to converse with the common folk I see,” Liam, a friend of Harry’s from the village, joked as Harry approached him. 

Liam used to work at shifts at the bakery, until the Ghost Massacre left him fatherless and his mother widowed, in order to get extra income to help his depressed mother he started working as a fishermen on the ports. His hair was brown and short, his lanky arms were now toned, tan, and slightly muscular. He was definitely handsome, Harry acknowledged, but that was as far as it went. No matter how hard his mother tried, Harry couldn’t allow himself to be courted by Liam. He didn’t know how or why, but there was something about Liam that left much to be desired. 

Harry didn’t want to live his life stuck in this kingdom, marrying the typical village man, keeping the same boring life, staying in the same boring place. 

Harry didn’t want to displease his mother, but he didn’t want to displease himself either. 

“Ha ha, very funny Liam,” Harry rolled his eyes. 

Liam laughed, “All jokes, of course. So how’s the birthday boy doing?”

“I’m doing the same, as usual. But,” Harry took Liam’s hand into his, “How are you doing, Liam? I know today is hard on you and your mother.” 

Liam smiled softly, “Nothing you need to worry your princely head about. My mother would be here but well, you know…” 

Harry nodded, Liam’s mother would always go down to the cemetery and sit at her husband’s grave in mourning. They say that you can always be the closest to your dead loved ones on the anniversary of the night they died. 

“I understand, that’s what happens when your birthday falls on the same day as a massacre!” Harry joked. 

Liam laughed, pulling his hands away, “You always know how to make light out of the wildest of situations.” 

Harry chuckled, just as he was going to rebuttal the chimes of the dinner bell were wrung. 

Everyone turned their attention to Demeter, as she stood to make her grand toast. 

“On this day, 3 years ago, we lost the lives of 42 brave men and women. Let today be a reminder of the courageousness of our kingdom and all those who reside in it. But let it also be a time to rejoice, for we are victorious and stronger than ever.” 

The hall filled with joyous applause and hollering. 

Demeter smiled, “Most importantly, we are gathered here to celebrate my wonderful son and your wonderful prince’s birthday! Harry, you have brought more joy to this kingdom than I could ever imagine. You are everything I’ve ever wanted in a son and more. I love you, my sweet Persephone.”

Harry’s cheeks were flushed with embarrassment as Liam snickered beside him. 

“Now, let us celebrate! This is a night of laughter, love, and celebration of life!” 

As everyone erupted into cheers, a gust of cold wind shot through the room like a bullet. 

The double doors where burst open, the two guards lifeless bodies behind the door collapsed onto the marble. 

The crowd gasped in horror, screaming and incoherent. 

“Now now, how are you going to start the party without me?” 

In the doorway, stood a tall man, his hair was tuft and brown with a ratted pirate hat atop his head. His blouse was loose and beige, exposing his muscular tan chest with various dark tattoos littered across. He was tragically handsome, Harry admitted, his lips a soft pink with a smirk, eyes full of mischief, and jaw sharp. 

Harry felt as though the man’s surreal blue eyes were staring directly at him, his face grew hot. 

The remaining guard’s rushed forward, surrounding the man with their swords drawn to his neck. 

Demeter’s face was drained of color, her eyes wide and mouth aghast. 

“No, _no_ , this is impossible!” she screamed. 

The people were hectic, scattering far from the doorway. 

The man chuckled, “Oh is it?” 

Demeter charged forward, Harry clutched her arm to stop her. 

“You’re _dead_ ,” Demeter howled at the stranger. 

“Mother! Please, who is he?” Harry cried out trying to yank her farther away.

The man let out a mock gasp, “You didn’t tell him who I am? Wow, Demeter, I’m deeply hurt,” the man put his hand on his heart in mockery. The guards pushed their swords forward, commanding him not to move. 

“ _Captain Tomlinson_ ,” Demeter spit with venom. 

Harry gasped, stepping backwards. Captain Tomlinson let out a rich laugh, his voice was wispy and rough. 

Adion rushed to Demeter’s side, “How is this possible, you killed him.” 

“ _She_ killed _me_? Is that the lie she’s been poisoning you all with?” he snickered. 

Demeter growled, “Don’t you dare.” 

“Why not tell them the truth, oh precious Queen? Or were you too ashamed? Hmm?” Tomlinson smirked. 

Harry’s eyes grew large, “Mother, what is he talking about?” 

Demeter waved him off aggressively, “Nothing! He doesn’t know what he’s talking about.” 

“Oh on the contrary, I think I do. I take my deals very seriously.” 

Demeter looked on quizzically, “I didn’t make a deal with you.” 

“But, my _wise old Demeter_ , you did,” he took a step forward, the guards screamed at him to halt, “This might jog your memory,” he moved his hand in front of his face. 

Before everyone’s eyes, the skin dripped away, revealing just a skeleton hand in its wake. 

The crowd screamed in horror, Demeter stumbled backwards as Adion clutched her back, stopping her from fainting. 

“ _Hades,_ ” she whispered, “I-I don’t understand.” 

Tomlinson, or now Hades, shook his hand, returning it to it’s skin covered form. With a flick of his fingers he flung the guards violently against the walls of the ballroom. The people screamed, cowering in the corners. 

“You see, your precious queen has been lying to you all! Why don’t you tell them the truth, Demeter?” 

Demeter shook her head in defiance. 

“TELL THEM!” his voice boomed, shaking the columns, and bringing cries to the people. 

Demeter looked back at Harry with sorrowful eyes and then back at Hades,”I-I made a deal with Hades that night.”

Everyone gasped. Harry felt bile rise up in his throat, “Mother, why? Why would you do that?” 

Demeter’s eyes filled with tears as she gazed upon Harry’s distraught face, “Please, Harry, I had too. It was the only way. We were all going to die, I wasn’t strong enough.” 

Hades grew impatient with a huff, “Yes, yes. Mother dear made a deal with me, well with a version of me,” he let out a wicked laugh, “However, what she didn’t know was that it was little ol’ me all along terrorizing your people. Why do you think no other god would help you? They know better than to get between me and what I _want._ ”

He continued, “I appeared to her in my skeleton form, making a deal that I would get rid of your aggressors for a small price.” 

“What was the price?” Harry asked urgently to his mother, “Mother, what was the price!” 

A tear cascaded down Demeter’s face, “A bride.” 

Hades clapped his hands, shaking everyone in fear, “Yes! One bride, of my choosing, from your kingdom!” 

“The entire deal was a trick! A fraud!” Adion spoke out in anger. 

“A deal is a deal. Unless, of course, you want to deny me of my side of the deal, in which I won’t hesitate to massacre this entire kingdom,” Hades’ eyes went black. 

Demeter put her hand on Adion’s chest, “We have too, please, there’s nothing we can do.” 

Hades eyes returned to their normal blue as he smiled, “Wonderful!” 

Demeter however, continued, “If you just want your bride, then why are you here? Why now?” 

Hades gestured his hand outwardly, “I was always one for dramatics, plus, what a better time to collect my bride then on the anniversary of the deal?” 

Harry didn’t know what to think, his head was going through a tailspin. Was everything his mother told him a lie? He didn’t understand. He didn’t know who she was anymore, he didn’t know who _he_ was anymore. All he’d ever wanted was to be like her, but now he doesn’t even know what that _is_. 

He felt dizzy, sickness consuming his stomach. 

“Mother, how could you? How could you lie? Sell out your own people to a god like him?” he cried. 

Demeter shook her head, tears flowing, “I did it for you, Harry, please, _please_ forgive me.” 

“Well isn’t that a coincidence!” Hades boasted, “I did this all for Harry as well.” 

“What?” Demeter gasped. Everyone was completely silent, their eyes glued onto the godly figure. 

“Harry is the bride of my choosing.” 

As the people gasped in horror and Demeter and Adion shouted, Harry felt himself collapse on the ground. 

His heart was beating wildly. Bride? To this monster? He couldn’t imagine, he didn’t _want_ to imagine. He felt sick, disgusted, and disturbed. 

“NO! It isn’t going to happen, I won’t let you,” Demeter screamed hoarsely as she attempted to lunge forward, stopped by Adion. 

“Oh really? You dare to deny me what is rightfully mine?” He snickered stepping ever closer to Demeter, “I’ll tear you all apart, I’ll set fire to your villages, I’ll make you watch as I pile the bodies on your door, trapping you here. Then after everyone is mutilated in front of you, I’ll take your precious son and defile him before your eyes. Over and over and over again until you _beg_ me to gouge your eyes out,” he spat venomously. 

Demeter snarled in disgust, “I’ll kill you!” 

Hades laughed, “I’d like to see you try you _hack_ of a god.” 

“I’ll fight until my dying breath to save my son, and so will everyone here. We won’t let you do this yo--” 

“I’ll go,” Harry’s voice was shaky and soft amongst the shouting. 

“No!” Demeter, Adion, and Liam all cried out in unison. 

Harry stood up from where he fell, “I can’t let you do this, mother. I can’t let anymore lives be lost because of me.” 

Liam shot forward from the crowd and grabbed Harry’s arm, yanking him backwards, “You can’t do this. He’s a monster, Harry, please.” 

Harry yanked his arm from Liam’s grasp, “Which is _exactly_ why I have to do it.” 

“Baby, please,” Demeter rushed to Harry, caressing his face with her shaky hands, “I can’t lose you.” 

Harry slowly pulled away from her touch, “It’s what I have to do, mother. To make things right.” 

“Enough!” Hades growled, he threw his arms up making everyone, besides Harry, freeze in their place, “While this family drama is entertaining, I have things to do. Souls to govern, people to torture, you know, the works.” 

Harry’s eyes stayed cemented to the marble tiles, ingraining the memory of his shiny loafers and their contrast to the flooring as he heard the footsteps draw near. An icy hand yanked his chin violently, forcing his face forward.

Hand still clutching Harry’s chin, the man gave a toothy smirk, “I’ve waited centuries to have you as my bride. I won’t settle for less than your full attention, my love.”

Harry yanked his face out of his grip. 

Hades smiled, “Now don’t act like that, my little flower,” he extended his hand out towards Harry, “Shall we?” 

Harry looked at his mother, Adion, and Liam, their faces were stuck in their frozen state but their eyes showed consciousness. 

Harry remorsefully put his hand on top of Hades’. 

Hades grasped it with a sweet smile, “Well, ta-da everyone! We’ll send you a postcard from our honeymoon!” 

With that, he led Harry through the double doors. Harry looked over his shoulders at his family and kingdom, wondering if this would be the last he’d ever see them again as a single tear fell down his soft cheek. 

**\---**

Everything after seemed to be a blur. 

_They hadn’t ventured very far from Harry’s home when Hades turned to him with a smile._

_“Sorry for this, but I don’t think you’ll find the journey very visually appealing, love.”_

_Just before Harry could question it the man tapped him on the forehead and everything went black._

He woke up with a groan. Harry blinked trying to gain his footing, taking in his surroundings. 

He surveyed the room, large with a high ceiling. The walls were covered in peach tapestries, he was laying on some sort of princess bed, with a white wooden carved post, soft pink bed sheets and a white comforter. 

The room wasn’t anything out of the ordinary, a huge white fur carpet in the middle, a cherry wood desk to the side with a vanity mirror and no windows to be seen. 

_Odd for such a bright room to be in the Underworld,_ Harry thought to himself. 

_Oh god_ , Harry came to a full realization:

He was in the Underworld.

Harry felt tears bubble up and his breath became shallow. He was stuck here for the rest of his life. To be the bride to a brute and a monster whom he didn’t love. He was never going to see his family or friends ever again. Doomed to live an eternity sad and alone. 

He pulled his legs to hang off the side of the bed as he wept. 

Harry’s head jerked up at the sound of a knock on the door. 

“May I come in?”

Harry sniffled and wiped his nose with his sleeve, “Not like I have a choice anyway.” 

The door opened with a slight creek as Hades entered into the room looking a bit sheepish. 

“My mother always taught me to knock before I enter,” his smile was bright, making Harry look away. 

His hat was gone, though his outfit remained the same. He really was terribly attractive, now that Harry could have a more coherent look at his face he could see the tiny freckles dotting across his cheeks. He had a small scar in between his left brow, his nose was cute and pert, and he looked almost serene. Harry drew his attention down to his chest, he could see smaller scars there as well, he was quite toned Harry noted. His hands were large, Harry remembered how they engulfed his own hand entirely. His fingers were long and slender, fitted with two rings one on his pinky and another on his ring finger. 

Harry felt his face turn red as he was caught ogling the man, “She taught you that but failed to teach you not to kidnap people?”

Hades laughed, Harry noted how he got tiny crinkles near his eyes when he did. It was cute, though Harry would never admit it. 

“Ah ah ah, if I recall you left willingly,” Louis smiled and leaned against the bed post.

Gods, he was attractive. But Harry wouldn’t let that cloud the fact that he was still a murderous tyrant. 

“I don’t think being threatened with mass murder is considered going willingly,” Harry huffed. 

Hades’ smile persisted, “You aren’t wrong, little flower.” 

Harry rolled his eyes, “What do you want?” 

“Can’t a man come see his husband?”

“I’m not your husband,” Harry bit back. 

Louis wagged his finger, “Au contraire, as one of the Big Three I don’t need my partner to be present or willing in order to marry them. You were already promised to me by Zeus, and your mother’s deal only solidified it. So one conversation with Hera and it was blessed.”

 _Great_ , Harry thought, _not only did he get forced from his home but he also got married without his consent or knowledge._

“Wait, what do you mean I was promised to you by Zeus?”

Hades’ eyes went wide, “Oh? Did I say that? Hm, must have been a slip!” He started retreating back to the door at a quick pace. 

Harry jumped up, “Tell me, Hades, I at least deserve to know that.” 

“Louis.”

Harry jerked his head in confusion, “Huh?”

“Louis, you can call me Louis. That’s what everyone close to me calls me.”

Harry was struck with a feeling he couldn’t describe, “Oh, um, well Louis, can you at least explain to me what this is all about. I doubt you’d really bound me to you for eternity just because of a grudge against my mother.”

Hades, well Louis now, scratched the back of his neck, “Ah, it’s kind of a long story honestly.”

Harry let out a sad laugh, “Well it seems I have all eternity so can’t say I’m very strapped for time here.” 

Louis had a small fond smile on his face, Harry’s heart squeezed at the sight. 

Gods, what was he doing? After one conversation he was going gooey eyed over the same man who massacred his village. 

_Snap out of it, Harry_ , he told himself. 

“Seems you are correct once again, my flower,” Louis sighed, “How about this, I’ll show you around and then afterwards I’ll tell you everything.” 

Harry looked at him with caution, “This isn’t another one of your deals is it?”

Louis let out a snicker, “No, no, it’s not one of my ‘deals’. Not a trick up my sleeve this time.” 

Harry sighed in defeat, well, if he wanted the truth he guessed a tour wouldn’t be such a bad obstacle. 

Louis outstretched his hand for him to take. Harry slipped his hand inside Louis’, noting how it didn’t seem as cold as it was before.

“Well, little flower, you're in for a treat.” 

**\---**

As much as Harry didn’t want to admit it, Louis wasn’t wrong. 

They visited Elysian Fields, River Styx, Asphodel Meadow, and River Lethe (Louis forbade him from traveling to Tartarus, and from the stories, Harry was keen on following that order). 

It seemed to Harry that all the rumors and tales on Earth of the inhabitants and nature of the Underworld were a big fat lie. It wasn’t this damp, dark place full of fire and screaming and torture, though it was dark with minimal forestation, the sky was a variation of blues and purples. There was grass, and springs, and minus the souls wandering about you wouldn’t be very bothered by your surroundings. There were the interesting sights and divisions of the Underworld, where all the various different types of souls resided too, things Harry had never seen before. 

However, he couldn’t help but feel an ache in his heart. Missing the feeling of the sun beaming down on his skin, and all his flowers and trees. But, he would take what he could get. 

Louis gave his hand a small squeeze, “There’s one more place I’d like to show you.” 

As they walked back to Louis’ residence (to nobody's surprise it was a large gigantic gothic mansion with demon heads as gargoyles) Louis stopped at a seemingly abandoned and rusty metal gate off the side of the house. 

“I know it isn’t much, but I figured you’d be able to give it your own style.”

Harry looked on in confusion, as far as he could see it was just a bunch of bare dirt with small patches of grass. 

Louis let out a small laugh, “Not this, _this_ ,” he waved his hand over the gate and before Harry’s eyes it seemingly opened to what looked to be a portal. 

Harry gasped in awe, it was a _flower garden_. 

Harry slipped from Louis grasp and ventured through the gate. It was bright, fertile grass littered with trees, daisies, peonies, and carnations. Hues of purple, white, yellow, and pink. There was a gorgeous stone fountain in the middle with a petite bench in front. He kneeled down to touch the grass, feeling its warmth from the soil. He could feel the actual sun radiating on him! It was the closest he felt to home since he arrived there. 

Harry looked back at Louis in amazement, “You did this all for me?” 

Louis waved his hand erratically, “Oh, um, well it was my idea but I couldn’t do it myself. Had some servants work over some soil from Earth and plant the flowers and trees. I have a certified black thumb, you see,” he kneeled down next to Harry and placed his pointer finger on one of the daisies. Immediately it began to shrivel, turn black, and seemingly die at his touch. 

Harry softly moved his finger away, he replaced it with his own finger and the daisy sprung to life, looking better than it did before. 

Louis stared at it in awe, “That was incredible!” 

Harry waved him off, “It’s nothing really, all I’m good for is making flowers, trees, and such. You’re the one with all the interesting powers.” 

Louis took both Harry’s hands in his, “It isn’t ‘nothing’ to me. You bring _life_ to things, Harry.” 

Harry gave a soft smile, he could sense that warm feeling slowly crawling its way back into his chest as his face grew red. 

He shook his head and withdrew his hands, standing up from where they were kneeling. 

Gods, here he went again, feeling these _things_ for that murderer. Harry wanted to punch himself, yes he was a very very attractive man, seemingly very sweet when he wanted to be, compassionate and uplifting about Harry’s abilities, an easy conversationalist, and did Harry mention he was hot? Because yes, he was very very _very_ hot. 

Harry scoffed to himself: _Get a grip. He's still a psychopath and a murderer just in a pretty and convincing package._

Harry brushed the dirt off his knees, “This must have taken a while then, I mean without the proper abilities trees like this don’t just grow out of thin air.” 

Louis rose from his kneeling position, “Mm that is correct. It took about eight years for everything to grow out with the aid of a few elixirs.” 

Harry’s brows scrunched up in confusion, “Eight years? But you only started attacking my village three years ago?” 

Louis laughed softly, “I can’t get anything past you, can I?” 

Harry rolled his eyes, “No, you can’t. And I believe I’m due an explanation, seeing as the tour has ended.”

Louis offered Harry his hand, with a soft smile. Harry sighed, slipping his hand against the man’s once more. It was starting to feel almost natural now, which worried Harry. 

The King of the Underworld brought him to the bench, they both sat down, hands still intertwined. 

“I don’t know where to begin, honestly,” Louis lamented, looking forward at the blue water cascading into the tiny bowl. 

Harry gave his hand a soft squeeze, “Begin wherever you want to begin.” 

Louis released Harry’s hand, placing his own hands on his lap. 

“Two centuries ago, on this day, I had a conversation with the Fates. Well, it was an argument really,” Louis snorted, his face reminiscing, “I had been alone for so long, centuries of being down here away from life, always surrounding myself in death and it had taken its toll on me. So I went to the fates demanding them to put someone in my life, just to give me purpose in this misery I felt. Of course, they refused.” 

He turned to Harry with a sheepish smile, “They told me for my suffering, they had already given me the greatest gift of all.” 

“What gift?” Harry’s face went red as he realized he interrupted. 

Louis laughed, his nose scrunching, “A soulmate.” 

“A soulmate? I thought that was a myth?” 

Louis nodded, “So did I, I lashed out at them, assuming they were playing a sick trick on me. However, they told me that it was the absolute truth. That in a centuries time, my soulmate would be created by Demeter and bless the earth with the gift of life, in contrast to myself.” 

Harry gasped, his heart pounding in his chest, “I-I’m your soulmate?” 

He felt his brain tilt on its axis. How? How could this be? It made no sense? Why would his soulmate be someone so despicable as Louis? Someone who massacred his kingdom, forced him into marriage, and kidnapped him? It had to be a mistake, it just had too. 

Louis sighed, “I didn’t believe it either. Then 100 years later, you were created for Demeter. A baby with the gift of life and full of love. I ignored it, I didn’t want to get my hopes up. However, a part of me always wondered and hoped. So I made a visit when you were 13, you were in the forest, just singing and creating flowers and bringing joy. Then there was this hurt deer, it seemed as though it had been speared by a hunter, and instead of bringing it back to your people for harvest, you healed it. And that’s when I knew, the Fates spoke the truth.” 

Louis closed his eyes and tilted his head upward, “Every year I’d come back, just to see your face. Your beauty was blossoming more and more every year but so was your heart. You’d become this enigma. Everything I could have ever imagined. I fell in love with you, my flower.” 

Harry’s face felt hot as he looked down at his lap. Louis had waited a _hundred years_ for him.

Harry’s hands clutched the fabric of his pants, “Then why didn’t you speak to me?” 

Louis looked at the beautiful boy next to him, “I didn’t know how,” he let out a weak chuckle, “For centuries I never had to hold a conversation with anyone but my brothers or wayward souls. I didn’t know how to talk to pretty boys let alone try to get them to like me.” 

“So you decided murdering and kidnapping me was the best option?” 

“Gods no, love,” Louis turned his body towards Harry, grabbing his hand, “It was months before your 16th birthday when I finally worked up the courage to ask Demeter about you. She was making her monthly visit to Olympus but before I could speak to her I overheard her conversing with Niall, you all know him as Zeus. She was telling him of her plans to have you married off with a village boy, going on and on about how it was beneficial for your kingdom.” 

“ _What?_ ” Harry didn’t understand, his mother hadn’t talked to him about marriage until he was eighteen. Now it seems as though she’d been planning her ideal marriage between him and Liam for longer than he’d thought. 

Louis’ eyes went soft, “I freaked, you know? I thought my soulmate was going to be married off to someone who wasn’t me. I thought I was going to lose you, Harry. So instead of Demeter, I waited till she left and spoke with Niall. I told him of the Fates and of my love for you and he was ecstatic. Loved the idea of his younger brother finally marrying, but more of the fact that you’d be marrying another God and not a mortal.” 

Harry rolled his eyes, “That sounds typical of him.” 

Louis smiled, “Indeed it does,” he squeezed Harry’s hand once more, “but he knew Demeter would wage war if I took your hand in marriage, seeing as she already wanted to marry you to someone else. But I didn’t want war, my love. I didn’t want to kill anyone, I didn’t want to cause you harm because I knew if I did then you could never love me. So I concocted a plan to get Demeter to make a deal with me, a deal in which I could guarantee you’d be mine without the bloodshed.” 

Harry shook his head, “I-I don’t understand? People still died, Louis. You had people murdered that night.” 

Louis brought Harry’s hand to his heart, Harry could feel the warmth radiating and his face grew flush once again, “Please, _please_ believe me when I tell you I never meant for that to happen. I created the pirate facade so that we just pillage and cause damage. I created my ‘crew’ from wayward souls looking for redemption, we’d appear on the water then destroy your ports, steal rations and leave. That night I had planned to do a complete sweep of not only the ports, but the town itself.” 

Harry saw Louis’ eyes become glassy as he caressed Harry’s hand and continued to speak, “I left them to their own devices that night, a mistake I’ll carry with me for eternity. They killed your people, but _please_ , my love, I didn’t know. If I had known,” Louis voice became choked up with tears, “-then I wouldn’t have gone through with it. The whole point was to not have you hate me for eternity. I wanted to make the deal then hopefully repair my damages and create a bond with you. But the damage was too much, it went too _far_.” 

Louis took Harry’s hand into both of his own and bowed his head bringing Harry’s hand to his forehead, “I was appalled at what I had done. I left in hopes that maybe someday after a bit of healing that things would be different. But I was wrong, so so _horribly_ wrong. I never intended to hurt you, Harry, I didn’t intend to hurt anyone. I never meant to make you hate me the way you do. I just want you to understand that I’m not the monster I’ve portrayed myself to be, I just want to be something to you, something more than a beast.” 

Looking at the King the Underworld on the verge of tears, bowing his head to him as if Harry was his superior, Harry felt his heart fumble. 

He wanted to cry and scream, yell at the Fates and ask _why_ they would do this to them. Why put them both through such pain, creating this circumstance to pull them further apart. 

His vision was blurred from his tears and his heart was drowning in his chest. 

Louis _loved_ him. 

Harry didn’t know what to think, he didn’t know how to think, but he knew what he felt. 

“Louis,” Harry whispered, his voice soft and weak, “I would have fallen in love with you if you had you just spoken to me all those years ago.” 

And it was true, deep down in Harry’s heart he knew Louis was someone special. Before this, over three years ago, Harry would have fallen head over heels for the man before him. With his beauty, wit, compassion, recklessness, and charm, Harry would have been a goner. 

But now, now it was different. 

Louis looked up at him, his blue eyes shined brighter from the tears. His face forlorn with sadness as if he could feel this was the end. Louis made the motion to release his grip of Harry’s hand. 

“ _No_ , Louis,” Harry shifted closer to him in haste, bringing his other hand and holding their conjoined hands to Louis’ chest, “I’m still hurting and in mourning from what happened that night, but that doesn’t mean it’s over for us. I forgive you, I do. But I’m not in love with you, not yet. I-I want to get the chance to know you, the real you, and fall in love with him.” 

“Please, don’t say these things just because you pity me,” Louis urged, his eyes filled with deep sadness. 

“Gods no, Louis,” Harry brought their hands to his own chest, “I want a fresh start between us. There is no pity. I see the man that you truly are, but I want to get to know him as well. I want to fall in love on my own terms. With _you_.” 

Being with Louis felt like a whirlwind, like his heart was going to rabbit out of his chest, like he was filled with so much adoration that he would burst. Harry didn’t know what this feeling was, but he knew he’d never felt it before. No one made him feel more alive then the man before him. This man who built up such a tough, angry, and irrational exterior to hide his sadness, his fears, and his heart. Louis has locked his true self away for so long, Harry just had to help him embrace it again. 

“Thank you,” Louis brought Harry’ hands to his lips for a soft kiss. 

Harry’s cheeks bloomed red. He felt warmth radiate all throughout his body. Only then did he notice how close they truly were, their faces just inches apart. 

Harry could feel the atmosphere shift as he looked into Louis eyes. He felt heat in the pit of his stomach. 

Harry inched his face closer, taking in Louis’ beauty. He felt his hands clam up, his heart jack rabbiting as he whispered into the air as if it was their little secret, “May I kiss you?” 

Louis smiled, his eyes never leaving Harry’s as he freed one of his hands too caress Harry’s beautiful face, “You never need to ask, my flower.” 

With that Louis leaned forward, taking Harry’s lips into his. 

It was as if everything Harry had been feeling before had been magnified, he felt that he was going to explode from the overwhelming sensations. 

Louis lips were soft, warm against his own, he moved against him feverishly trying to take in everything that he could. Harry found his hands tangled in Louis’ hair urging himself deeper into the kiss. 

It became frantic, they’re little puffs of air between kisses the only sound they could hear. Harry felt Louis all over, on his body, on his lips, in his mind. 

Louis’ hand moved down to his neck, squeezing it lightly. Harry let out a soft moan at the sensation, feeling his pants tighten. 

He pulled away with a gasp, award of how embarrassingly heated he had become. The taste of Louis still lingering on his tongue. 

With their faces still centimeters apart Louis whispered, “What’s wrong, my love?” 

Harry smiled, putting his hands on Louis’ wrists, “Nothing, that was just my first kiss and-“ 

“It was your first kiss?” Louis asked urgently. 

Harry blushed, looking down in embarrassment, “I’ve never had a relationship before. I’m sorry if I was a bad kisser.” 

“Oh, no baby, don’t feel sorry,” Louis caressed Harry’s bottom lip with his thumb, “It was perfect. Also being that you’re the prettiest entity in the universe, I’m surprised to see you’ve never dated before.”

Harry scoffed with a smile, “Oh hush, you little sweet talker. I’ve had suitors, but none that I reciprocated feelings for, so I had to turn them away.” 

Louis growled, “Mm good,” he gave a soft peck to Harry’s lips, “You’re mine.” 

Harry laughed in amusement, “Oh really now?” 

Louis gave another peck to his plump lips, “Yes, and I’m happy to have been your first, and hopefully your eternity.” 

They gave each other a fond smile and giggled amongst themselves, embracing the moment, savoring their sanctuary of happiness, light, and love. 

**three months later, on mount olympus**

“I have been waiting for months, Zeus, I want my son back,” Demeter grimaced as she entered Niall's chambers. 

Niall laid on his hammock, seemingly unbothered with her presence, “How many times do I have to tell you, I go by Niall now. We’re in a new age, so I’m starting fresh!” he spoke exuberantly with an arrogant smile. 

Running his fingers through his blonde hair, he moved to sit up, facing Demeter. 

Demeter tapped her foot on the white tiles impatiently, “I’ll call you whatever I want until I get my son back.” 

“And I’ll tell you once again, there’s nothing I can do. My hands are tied here! I gave him my blessing and so did Hera. Not to mention your little deal with him,” Niall got up and walked towards his grape vine covered wall, picking off a few and popping them into his mouth. 

Demeter groaned, “There has to be something we can do. He’s been down there for months, who knows what horrors Hades is putting him through.” 

With his mouth full of grapes, Niall protested, “I still don’t know why you insist on calling us by those ancient names but I have no solution for you. I trust my brother, I know that he wouldn’t cause any harm to Harry, which is one of the reasons I approved of them in the first place.” 

Demeter’s eyes widened, “Wait, I had you bless Harry’s union to Liam first, correct?”

Niall nodded, still preoccupied with munching on his grapes. 

“So that means that Liam was cheated out of his marriage to Harry! Harry is rightfully his, doesn’t that mean he gets a chance to fight for him?” 

Niall rolled his eyes, “You want that mortal boy to go against my brother? Louis would kill him in an instant.”

“Not if Liam were able to rescue Harry first, we could hide him away forever. That way Louis would never get to him, at least until I can convince Hera to break their union.”

Niall sighed, “I highly doubt that’ll work.” 

Niall snorted to himself, what was he kidding: he _knew_ it wouldn’t work. But hey, if it got Demeter’s annoying self out of his face then he’d just about agree to anything. 

“But!” Niall countered, “If you go through with it, I won’t interfere. It’s risky, but manageable.” 

“How can I guarantee Liam can get in the Underworld and retrieve Harry without harm?” 

Niall hummed to himself, digging in the pockets of his loose pants, “Ah ha!” he pulled out two gold coins, “These will get him passage in and out.” 

Demeter took the coins with haste, “Thank you, Zeus. You won’t regret this,” and with a new found sense of hope, she left his chambers.

Niall snorted as the doors shut, “Yeah right,” he mumbled to himself, “Louis is going to eat him alive before he even gets close to finding Harry, that is, if Ceberus doesn’t get to him first.” 

Now all he had to do was tell Louis about this little rendezvous, but hmm a quick nap couldn’t hurt right? 

With that, Niall jumped back onto his hammock, rocking himself into a nice slumber. 

**\---**

“Louis! Stop it!” Harry screamed out in laughter as his head bounced against the soft pink pillows. 

Louis sat straddling his waist, his hands assaulting Harry’s armpits as they laid tangled in Harry’s bed, “No can do, love. You brought this upon yourself, shouldn’t be so ticklish.” 

Harry squealed as Louis started his tirades once again, “ _Louissss_ , please, you win! I surrender!” 

Louis stopped his assault, gazing down at Harry. Harry looked ethereal, Louis noted, his hair was wild and longer than it had previously been those months ago. His smile was just as bright, his lips raw from their previous activities in the hall, and his eyes crinkled as he was smiling. It was as if Louis had his own little angel, wearing a soft lace jumper splayed atop of pink satin sheets, for Louis’ eyes only. 

He looked happy. 

And Harry felt happy. These past months his heart had become consumed with Louis. He learned every little quirk he could about the King of the Underworld, like how he was allergic to petunias, hated the feeling of his facial hair growing back after a shave, how he ate ice cream with a fork, that he secretly loved sunsets, that his greatest dream was to have a family, and that his biggest fear was being alone. 

They went everywhere together, until Louis had to go do his duties outside of their home. Harry loved how he could tell when Louis was bothered by the smallest of things, like when Cerberus, his three-headed husky, would bring skeleton bones to their doorstep or when his water wasn’t room temperature. 

He grew closer to Louis then he ever thought imaginable, and it was in more ways than just emotional. 

They were always touching, it was as if they were attached at the hip. Louis would take one look at him and push him against any solid surface, assaulting Harry with his lips. It was exhilarating, having Louis touch him all over, feeling his body in ways it had never been felt before. They grinded their clothed bodies against each other like wild animals, grabbing on to anything they could for purchase. It was everything Harry had imagined it be: hot, wild, and _so_ sexy. 

However, that’s as far as they went, much to Harry’s frustration. No matter how hard he tried to push the envelope, Louis would separate them and continue on to what they were previously doing. 

Harry was starting to become impatient and antsy, needing any and all of Louis’ attention wherever and however he could get it. 

Louis brushed a stray hair from Harry’s face, “I love these moments with you, my beautiful flower.” 

Harry grabbed his hand and kissed it slowly, “I cherish them in my heart, always.” 

Louis hummed contently placing a kiss to Harry’s forehead before he moved off of him, laying down beside him instead. Harry whined, throwing his leg over Louis body and cuddling into his chest. 

“What a needy baby you are,” Louis teased, running his hand through Harry’s hair. 

“Maybe if you gave me what I _wanted_ , then I wouldn’t be so needy now hmmm?” Harry purred, nipping at his jaw. 

“You know I want too, Harry, more than anything.” 

Harry huffed in annoyance, “Then why don’t you?” 

“I don’t want you to regret it, regret me and all of this. I don’t know what I'd do without you,” Louis whispered against his skin. 

Harry pulled his head back so he could stare straight into Louis’ eyes, “Look and listen to me, Louis: I would never regret us. You mean everything to me, _this,”_ he gestured between the two of them, “-right here, means everything to me.” 

Louis sighed, turning his head to stare up at the vaulted ceiling, “You say that now, but who knows.” 

Harry growled, and in a huff he moved to straddle Louis, pinning his arms down above his head, “Louis Hades Tomlinson, don’t you dare doubt my love for you ever again so help me gods.” 

Louis’ eyes widened, “Your love for me?” 

Harry blushed fiercely, releasing Louis’ hands and placing his own in his lap. 

He’d forgotten that he hadn’t told Louis he loved him yet. 

Harry couldn’t tell you when it happened, all he knew was that it was there. That tight feeling in his chest, like it was going to explode with how full Louis made his heart feel. How much joy Harry felt at the mere thought of his name. He was in love. 

“I was going to save it for a more romantic moment, but I see my big mouth can never keep shut for very long,” Harry spoke sheepishly with a shrug. 

Louis sat up, keeping Harry on his lap. He cradled Harry’s face with his hands, “ _Tell me_.”

Harry looked into his eyes, embracing the cute freckles that dotted across his nose, taking in all that was the beautiful man before him. 

“ _I love you._ ”

Louis brought their lips together, passionate and rough. Harry moaned into his mouth, letting Louis tongue slide against his own, slick and heedy. He rutted his hips against Louis abdomen, his hard member straining against his cotton shorts. 

Louis separated their lips slowly, resting his forehead against Harry’s, “Say it again.” 

Harry laughed, “Not even gonna say it back?”

Louis growled, pushing Harry backwards till his back hit the bed and Louis pressed on top of him, grinding their hips together, “Say it _again_.”

Harry let out a breathy moan, feeling Louis’ (quite large and hard) clothed dick pressed against his own, “I love you I love you I love you,” Harry moaned like it was a prayer. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Louis groaned right as he went back to attacking Harry’s mouth. 

“Ah!” Harry moaned as Louis slipped his hand between them, squeezing Harry’s cock with his large hand. 

“Do you feel that, little flower?” Louis grinded his hips into Harry’s, “That’s how hard you make me, baby, how you make me feel for you.” 

Harry cried out in gasps, it felt so fucking good, he felt electrified with every touch. 

“P-Please, Louis, I want it so bad.” 

Louis licked and nibbled at his neck, slipping his hand underneath Harry’s shorts to fondle his naked cock, “Tell me what you want, baby.” 

Harry felt tears in his eyes as his head shot back, everything was messy, Louis’ spit across his neck, in his mouth, and his fingers burning across his skin, he felt heat bubble up in the pit of his stomach. 

“I-I-,” Harry gasped out, failing to speak coherently as Louis slowly pumped his cock. 

“ _Tell me_ ,” Louis growled in his ear, squeezing the base of his member. 

Panting, Harry wrapped his arms around Louis back as another moan escaped his lips. 

“I want you inside of me,” Harry cried out, his fingernails digging into Louis back as he sobbed. 

Louis smirked, giving one last pump to Harry’s cock as he leaned back on his knees. He tore his shirt off from the bottom, Harry soaked in the sight of Louis’ muscular build. His tattoos glistened with his tan skin from the sweat, his abs tense. Harry could have come just from the sight. 

Harry squealed from surprise as Louis tore his shorts off, leaving his cock bobbing up against his stomach, red and wet at the tip. Louis moaned at the sight, taking Harry’s lips again, soaking up Harry’s moans with his own. Louis pushed Harry’s jumper up, exposing his soft pink nipples. He thumbed at them, pinching the nubs till they were red, hard, and wanting. 

Harry cried out, his head thrown backwards in ecstasy. 

Louis snickered, peppering kisses against his neck as he continued to play with his abused nipples. 

“Please, Louis, I need you inside me,” Harry whimpered desperately.

“My impatient flower, look at you, crying for my cock inside your little hole,” Louis growled, pinching his nipples harder.

Harry’s jolted upwards, moaning wantonly. He felt dirty, in the best possible way. His fingernails dug into Louis’ strong back muscles, grasping on to Louis so tightly. 

Louis shoved his fingers in front of Harry’s face, “Suck on them.”

Harry whimpered as he took Louis’ fingers into his mouth. He felt like an absolute whore, letting Louis fuck his mouth with his fingers, spit dribbled onto his chin. The feeling of Louis’ rough fingers, salty and musk against his tongue. He slurped against his fingers in desperation, craving the feeling of ownership Louis had over him. 

“Fuck baby, that’s good enough,” Louis groaned, slipping his fingers from Harry’s abused pink lips. 

Harry spread his legs further as Louis’ hand slipped lower. Harry’s head shot back in a gasp as Louis slipped two of his spit covered fingers inside his tight hole. His back and neck arching, he grabbed onto the sheets for purchase as he took gasps of air. 

It felt foreign, and had a slight sting to it, but it felt _so_ good. The feeling of Louis’ fucking into him with his two fingers, stretching his hole for his cock. Harry cried out again, as Louis curled his fingers in faster. 

“You like it baby, like it when I fuck you with my fingers? My dirty little flower, you’re just aching for it aren’t you? Want my big cock inside your small hole? Want me to split you open with my dick, don’t you?” Louis growled into his ear. 

Harry was incoherent, letting out tiny breathy moans, his cock bounced against his stomach neglected and dripping. Louis’ words echoed through his head, making him moan and gasp. 

Louis scissored him deeper, adding a third finger, spurred on from Harry’s babbling and incoherent moaning. The slick sound of his fingers going in and out of Harry’s puckered hole filled the air. 

“Oh gods, Louis, I’m ready, please!” Harry cried out, begging Louis to take him, “Please, _please,_ fuck me, Louis. I want it so bad.” 

Louis leaned back upright again, removing his fingers. Harry whimpered at the loss, having enjoyed the sensation of being filled. He tugged down the zipper of his pants and pulled out his cock. It was large, thick, and angry looking, Harry salivating at the sight. The thought alone of having that inside him made him whimper. 

He picked Harry’s hips up as if he weighed nothing, his large hands digging deep into Harry’s soft pale skin. He aligned his cock with Harry’s pink hole and began to push forward, holding Harry’s hips steady with his tight grasp. Harry whimpered at the intrusion, it stung, but he had a high pain tolerance that most god’s possessed, so with that small ting of pain came an even bigger feeling of pleasure. 

“Fuck, baby, you’re so tight and wet for me,” Louis gasped, watching his cock disappear into Harry’s body. 

Harry tried and failed to bite back his moans as Louis slid himself completely in. He was so thick, Harry felt the burn of the stretch but moreover the feeling of being completely full. 

Louis began a slow but steady rhythm, gently rocking his hips forward. It seemed impossible for Harry to be quiet, he whimpered incoherently with small gasping moans. Louis quickened his pace, snapping his hips forward more forcefully causing Harry to cling onto the bed sheets, head thrown back, front teeth biting his bottom lip before gasping and crying out at every thrust.

After a while Louis brought his hands to Harry’s knees, pushing them father apart, forcing Harry’s legs to open even more, Louis’ cock sliding in deep as the angle changed and he hit that sweet bundle of nerves that had Harry’s eyes roll back.

Harry’s arms flew around Louis’ neck, holding him so close as their lips and tongues came together again. Louis began to fuck him harder, the pace and depth making Harry constantly whimpering into their kiss. 

“L-Louis! _A-ah_!” Harry screamed as Louis abused his hole relentlessly. 

Louis grunted at the tight heat, hearing the wet sound of his cock sliding in and out. 

Louis’ cock continued to ram into Harry’s spot over and over again, Harry’s vision felt blurred as the pleasure consumed him. 

He felt that knowing bundle of heat in the pit of his stomach, “L-Louis, I’m gonna cum!” 

“Fuck, come on my cock baby, do it, I want to feel you,” Louis growled as he pounded harder. 

“Lou-!“ is all Harry managed to say before his mouth gaped open, he clung to Louis’ body, his fingers digging deep into his back muscles, eyes clenched tightly shut and body convulsing upwards as a final deep and desperate cry left him, his cock twitching and pulsing as he came all over himself and between them.

Louis, however, wasn’t finished. 

He gave Harry a bit of mercy by slowing in his movements, letting Harry regain some breath and awareness and lose some of his sensitivity.

Harry let out a sharp gasp as Louis began to pick up his pace again, just slowly fucking into his pliant body. Again, and again, and again, and Harry was lost in a sexual trance as he happily let his body be used in whatever way Louis desired. 

The bed creaked with every movement as Louis fucked down into him so hard and fast. Harry could do nothing but throw his head to the side, biting into the pillow to conceal his cries of pleasure. Louis ravishing him in every possible way rendered Harry speechless save for his breathy whimpers and gasps of pleasure. Harry felt his cock fatten up again, against his tummy. 

Louis kissed him and lapped up his soft sweat slick skin with his tongue, he couldn’t get enough. He wanted to consume him. He finally pinned Harry’s legs down to the bed, gripping them tightly as his hips snapped forward, plunging into his lover like it was his only purpose. 

Harry felt as though he could barely breathe. He couldn’t focus on a single thing but the overwhelming feeling of being fucked and full. He was separated from himself, lost in the pleasure his body was feeling, lost in the pleasure Louis was giving him. 

Harry gazed into Louis’ face as he fucked him. It was so hot to see Louis lose himself that Harry’s newly hard cock twitched, and for a moment he’d truly believe he was going to cum twice before Louis even came once, until Louis let out a loud, animalistic growl, burying his face into Harry’s neck as he shuddered and came deep within him. Harry could feel his cock pulsing within him, and that was enough to topple him over the edge for a second time, crying out loudly, scraping his fingernails down Louis’ back so hard that it broke skin. 

Their bodies rolled against one another, taking each other whole, both panting and gasping for air as Louis stayed buried deep inside him.

They remained tangled together for a while, panting with their hearts racing. Louis managed to hold himself up and gently pull out of Harry before toppling onto his back. Harry whimpered at the loss, feeling Louis’ cum dribble down his thigh and his own cum plastered on his stomach. 

Louis brought Harry to his chest, running his fingers through his now sweat soaked Harry. Both of their eyes were blissfully closed, slowly slipping away from consciousness as they embraced each other. 

**\---**

Later on, after they took a long shower (thanks to Louis and his wandering hands), they laid cuddled on Harry’s bed. Harry had on a fluffy jumper provided by Louis, with his cotton shorts and fuzzy flower socks. Louis was dressed in more business attire, he had a meeting with the Fates later about the soul proportions and calculations for the next decade so he could make some expansions in the Underworld to accommodate. 

Harry’s soft pale leg laid across Louis’ body, trapping him in, “I don’t want you to leave,” he whined into his chest. 

Louis chuckled softly, running his fingers through Harry’s fluffy hair, “I don’t want to leave either. But I’ll be back in an hour or so, it won’t take very long, my flower.”

Harry pouted and snuggled himself deeper into his chest, “I miss you already.” 

Louis snorted, “Who knew sex would make you so docile.”

“Hey!” Harry smacked him on the chest lightly, “Not true.” 

“Whateeever you say, little love.”

Harry grumbled in protest, Louis just smiled placing a sweet kiss to his forehead. 

“I want it to be like this forever, you know?” Harry toyed with the buttons on Louis’ shirt. 

Louis hummed, “And it can be.”

Harry sighed, a sad thought running into his head, “I feel so selfish.”

Louis looked down at him with a frown, “Why?”

“Here I am, cuddled up, warm, happy, content, and in love while my mother and my kingdom are probably in anguish and still distraught over my departure. I just feel like I’ve left everyone behind for my own selfish desires.”

Louis caressed Harry’s cheek, “I’m the selfish one, love. I brought you here for my own selfish feelings, not caring about what anyone but myself wanted. You came here to save your people, you sacrificed life as you knew it for their salvation. That’s one of the most unselfish things a person can do.” 

“But now, it isn’t because of them anymore. I’m here with you because I want to be, not for the sake of my people.”

“And there's nothing wrong with that. It’s okay to want things for yourself, Harry. You don’t have to compromise your entire life to please others,” Louis peppered kisses on his cheeks. 

Harry smiled contently at the love of his life, “You always know the right things to say.” 

Louis laughed, “Gods no, I’m a mess. Don’t know how I’ve made it this far, dating the prettiest and kindest boy in the universe, getting the prettiest and kindest boy to love me.”

Harry dragged his thumb across the side of Louis’ jaw, “You mean married to the prettiest and kindest boy.”

“No, if anything I'm engaged to the prettiest and kindest boy. Fuck what Hera says, you deserve a wedding, a whole big event where you can invite all your friends and family and get what you deserve.”

Harry beamed, rolling on over on top of Louis, straddling his waist, “I’m getting a wedding? And I can see my mother again?”

“Harry, _of course_. I would never take that away from you. I don’t control you, you can visit them whenever you’d like. We’re a partnership,” Louis placed his hands on Harry’s soft thighs, giving them a light squeeze in support. 

Harry leaned down and gave him a soft long kiss, “I love you so much. However, that means you’re coming with me whenever I visit, I don’t think I’d be able to function without you.” 

“I love you too,” Louis gave him a quick peck on the lips, “And I’ll go, as long as you protect me from your mother and villagers who clearly want my head on a spike.”

Harry hummed, pressing his lips against Louis’, “They’d have to get through me first.” 

“Ooo, my big bad fiance coming to my rescue is he?”

Harry tilted his head back in laughter, “Yes, I’m big, tough, and scary. They’ll cower before me.” 

“Mm, that’s my baby,” Louis gave him a lingering kiss, suddenly picking him up with ease to move him off his lap. Harry squawked in protest. 

“I have to go meet the Fates, my little flower. Can’t be late,” Louis got up from the bed, smoothing his shirt and slacks over with his hands. 

Harry got on his knees on the bed, leaning over to wrap his arms around Louis’ waist. He looked up at him with pouty lips, “Don’t go, tell them you’re trapped in a volcano or something.” 

“You do realize they’re all knowing, right?” Louis laughed, petting Harry’s head. 

Harry fell back on the bed, flailing his arms out dramatically, “Ugh! Fiiiine, you win. Leave me alone, sad, and horny.”

“Horny again? You came about three times in that shower, you insatiable minx.”

Harry whined, sitting up with his hands in his lap, “You picking me up off your lap did something to me.”

Louis snorted, leaning down he took Harry’s chin with his hand and brought him close to his face, “How about this, when I come back I’ll pick you up and fuck you so hard against the wall you won’t be able to walk for weeks,” he gave him a wet lingering kiss, then released his grip on his jaw and stepping back. 

“Now look what you’ve done!” Harry groaned, feeling his member thicken in his shorts.

“I promise to take care of that when I get back, now be a good boy and don’t touch yourself until I come back, got it?” Louis spoke as he walked towards the door. 

“Ugh, I promise,” Harry sighed. 

Louis opened the door, looking back at Harry, “I love you, see you soon, little flower.”

“I love you too, Louis,” Harry beamed, with a tiny wave as Louis shut the door behind himself. 

Harry threw himself back on the bed with a huff.

Well, since he couldn’t exactly touch himself (though he did debate the idea), a nice nap could be in order, so he didn’t have to wait for Louis to come home. 

He got himself under the fluffy covers, snuggling into the pillow that smelled serenely of Louis. Drifting off into dreams of blue eyes and an enchanting smile. 

**\---**

Harry awoke from his nap from the sound of the door to his room creaking open, he yawned, rubbing his eyes and stretching his arms out. 

“Louissss, you’re back! How was your meeting? Also, I do believe I was promised some one-on-one sexy time against a certain wall in here mis—Liam?!”, Harry shot up from his bed once he finally looked up and caught sight of who was in the doorway. 

Much to his disbelief, Liam was standing there. His hair shaggier than when he last saw him, he looked like he’d been through a marathon, dirt particles sticking to his sweaty skin with a brown satchel across his chest. 

“Harry!” Liam ran forward where Harry laid, Harry stared at him with a mix of confusion, happiness, and shock. He jumped out of bed and embraced him in a hug. 

After they separated Harry looked at him quizzically, “Liam, I mean, not that I’m not happy to see you but what are you exactly are you doing here?” 

Liam smiled, “I’m here to rescue you.” 

Harry shook his head feverishly, “Oh no, no, there’s a misunderstanding here. I don’t need to be rescued, it’s all good now!” 

“Harry, you don’t have to worry, Hades isn’t near us. You don’t have to pretend.” 

Harry scoffed, “You’re not understanding. One, his name is Louis and me and him are together, like _together together_. Everything’s been a huge misunderstanding and once he explained it to me we got to know each other and honestly he’s an incredible man. Just let him exp—“ 

“What did he do to you?” Liam interrupted him, placing the back of his hand to Harry’s forehead as if he was checking to see if he had a fever. 

Harry whacked his hand away in a huff, “He didn’t _do_ anything. I’m being serious, Liam. I fell in love with him, we’re happy here. I’m not locked away or his prisoner or whatever you all think I am, I can go wherever I want. I can even visit my mother and everyone else. You just have to meet him and you’ll understand.” 

“I _did_ meet him, Harry. When his men _killed_ my father, when he stormed into your birthday banquet and took you threatening to murder us all. You can’t be serious? He’s disgusting! He forced you into all of this!” 

Harry groaned, running his hand down his face in frustration, “It’s a long story, really, but you’ve got to give him a chance, Liam. Trust me, I would never have fallen in love with him if any of those things were true to his character.” 

Liam huffed, opening his satchel and rummaging through it, “Your mom was worried this would happen.” 

Harry’s brows scrunched up in confusion, “My mom? Did she put you up to this? What was she worried about happening?” 

Liam pulled out a small brown sack, “She sent me here to take you back home, and get you as far away from ‘Louis’ until she can get Hera to break your marriage.” 

“What?!” Harry backed up in shock, “No, I won’t let that happen. I won’t let you both do this to me. He’s my _soulmate_ , Liam. My real life soulmate!” 

“Soulmates aren’t real, you’re going into hysteria,” Liam took some sort of blue powder from the bag. 

Harry started backing away slowly with caution, “Liam, what is that...” 

“Demeter was worried you’d be put under a brainwashing spell, I didn’t think he’d stoop that low but of course, I was wrong. So she gave me this,” he lifted the powder up in his hands, “to knock you out.” 

Before Harry could protest Liam threw the powder into his face. 

Harry felt his eye sight go patchy and his brain get numb and dizzy, “Wha-Liam, why would yo-“ he slurred as he felt his knees get wobbly. 

_Louis, please._

That’s all Harry could think before everything went black. 

**—-**

Harry groaned in pain, his back and head throbbing. He squinted his eyes as he took in his surroundings, the sunlight hurt his eyes from being down in the Underworld for so long. 

But, he could recognize this room anywhere: he was back on Earth. 

Harry thumped his head back on his bed in frustration, _fuck_.

Stupid Liam bringing him back to his stupid mother against his stupid will. 

Gods, Harry wondered what Louis was thinking right about now. What day was it anyway? Had he been out for too long? Did Louis think he ran away? Did Louis think he abandoned him?

Harry felt tears swell up in his eyes. No, Louis would never think that, right? He had to know Harry would never leave him in such a way, he just had too. Gods, just imagining Louis running around hurt and confused was enough to bring Harry to tears. 

He missed him, his heart ached just to see him again. 

“Oh Harry!” Harry hadn’t noticed the door to his room open and his mother rushing towards him, “The servants told me you awoke, oh my sweet Persephone, I missed you so much.” 

Harry half-heartedly hugged her in return, while part of him was happy to see his mother another was resentful for her putting him here. 

“Hi mother,” Harry gave her a weak smile in return, she clutched his face trying to assess if there were any damages. 

Harry pushed her hands away, “I’m fine” he mumbled. 

“Did he hurt you? I swear I’ll tear him limb by li-”

“Mother, I said I’m fine! Leave it, he would never hurt me.” 

Demeter sighed in pity, “Oh what kind of mind tricks did he put on you, my poor baby,” 

Harry pushed himself away from her, “Really? You’re going to talk about mind tricks as if you haven’t been manipulating me and lying to me for most of my life?” 

“Harry, what are you talking about?” 

“First, I find out that you didn’t in fact save our kingdom from pirates but instead made a deal to cover your ass while you hide behind a lie in shame of what you did. And then I find out that you’d been planning on marrying me off to Liam for years before you even consulted me about it, and had the audacity to be scared at the idea of me being forced into a marriage with Louis? As if you aren’t doing the exact same thing with Liam.” 

“Did he tell you this? Harry, he only said this to push us further apart! To make you resent me! I did all those things to protect you, I wanted you to live a happy life,” she reached for Harry’s hand but he pulled it away from her grasp. 

“Did it ever occur to you that it’s _my_ life? That I can choose who I’ll accept as my husband and know who to love? This wasn’t your choice to make! I’m tired of everyone: Niall, Louis, and YOU included, deciding my fate, choosing who I marry and the conditions I marry them under.” 

Harry got up from the bed in an angry haste, “I _chose_ to fall in love with Louis. I _chose_ to stay with him under my free will. He didn’t force me to stay there and he didn’t force me to love him. I got to fall in love on _my_ terms in the way _I_ wanted too. He understands my worth, my freedoms, my wants, my goals, and my dreams. I am my OWN person. I am not some puppet for you to control and inflict your dreams and aspirations on.” 

Demeter went to grab his hand, “Harry, I-” 

“ _No!_ I’m not done,” Harry huffed, “I love you mother, I do. And I want you in my life, I want you to walk me down the aisle of my wedding with Louis and I want our eventual future children to have their grandmother in their lives. But I can’t have you in my life if you insist on controlling it and not listening or respecting me.” 

They stood there in silence, staring at each other with tear stained cheeks. 

“I understand,” Demeter whispered, “I’ve tried so hard to protect you your whole life that it just consumed me. It stopped being just too protect you and started being what I wanted _for_ you. You _are_ your own person, my wonderful boy, and I’m so sorry that I’ve been the one repressing your voice for so long.” 

“Mother,” Harry’s voice was wavering as he was crying, he held her hand in his. 

“I respect your decision. Though I am _still_ skeptical, I trust that you know yourself and I trust that you’d only fall in love with someone just as pure of heart as you. I’d like to meet Louis, _actually_ meet him. No deals this time, I pinky promise,” she laughed wetly, happy tears in both their eyes. 

Harry surged forward and hugged her in a tight embrace, “I love you.” 

“I love you too,” Demeter smiled, the burden of her worries finally lifted off her chest. 

They stood there for a long moment, until the distant sound of yelling, metal clanging, and furniture crashing broke their serenity. 

Demeter looked to the door quizzically, “Is that-?” 

“ _Louis!_ ” Harry beamed, he grabbed his mother’s hand and raced down the hallway with her in tow.

His heart was pounding in his chest, praying that when he opened those double doors the love of his life would be standing there waiting for him (hopefully without having killed anyone). 

He pushed open the doors. In the middle of the hall stood Louis, he looked miserable. His hair was disheveled, his eyes rimmed black, and his face void of the exuberance and light Harry was used too. But he still looked absolutely gorgeous, Harry couldn’t deny the heat he felt in his face seeing Louis’ bicep muscles strain in his shirt as he—

as he choked Liam? 

“LOUIS!” Harry screamed. 

Louis currently had Liam in a chokehold, not that Harry was complaining, but he kind of needed his mother to like Louis, and putting his mother’s favorite civilian in a chokehold probably wasn’t the best way to do it. 

Louis’ head snapped towards Harry’s direction, his eyes going wide and soft, he dropped Liam to the ground in a blink. 

Harry couldn’t contain his laughter as they both ran to each other. He jumped into Louis’ arms wrapping his legs around his waist, his face assaulted with kisses as Louis spun them around, squeezing Harry as if he’d disappear at any moment. 

Harry couldn’t contain his happy tears, smiling and giggling as Louis tickled him with kisses.

“I’d thought I’d lost you forever,” Louis whispered, staring into Harry’s eyes as if he was bearing his soul to him. 

Harry kissed him urgently, “Never, you’re stuck with me for eternity, remember?” 

“As if I’d ever forget,” Louis captured his lips once more, savoring in his taste. 

Harry pulled back, cradling Louis' face in his hands, “How’d you know I was here?” 

“Well my idiot of a brother made a swift pop in as I was returning back from my meeting, informing me about your mother’s plan. But when I had come back, I realized I was too late.” 

“Mm,” Harry nodded contently giving him a kiss to his nose, “and how did you end up knocking all these guards out and putting Liam in a chokehold?” 

Louis looked around sheepishly at the unconscious bodies surrounding them, ”I _may_ have been a _teeny tiny itsy bitsy_ bit angry.” 

Harry’s head tilted back as he laughed, “Do you think they have anger management classes for gods?” 

Louis snorted, “Oh I’ll show you some anger management,” he started his assault on Harry’s neck peppering him with kisses and blowing air on his neck causing him to squirm and laugh from the ticklish sensation. 

“Louis!” Harry gasped between laughs, his face ached from how hard he’d been smiling, “Stop it!” 

Louis smirked into his neck, “Mm maybe I don’t want to stop,” he groped Harry’s ass in his palms from where he’d been holding him up. 

Demeter coughed, alerting to both boys that she was in fact, still there and _very much_ didn’t need to see all of that. 

Harry jumped down from Louis in embarrassment, Louis sheepishly wiped his lips. Harry laced his hand with Louis’ beaming at his mother. 

Demeter was hoisting Liam up, seeing as the boy looked quite beat up. 

“Um, sorry about that. Kind of got a tad carried away,” Louis spoke to Liam. 

Liam waved it off, “Honestly? Don’t worry about it. I’m gonna need myself a very nice hot bath and a nap. Harry,” Harry looked up at him expectantly, “I’m gonna need the entire explanation about whatever happened between you two. And after, maybe, _just maybe_ I’ll give you my apology.” He teased. 

Harry snorted, “Don’t worry, I’ll give you the entire rundown.” 

Liam nodded, still clutching on to Demeter for support. 

“I think we’ve all had a very long day, and though everyone has a lot of explaining to do: we all need a bit of rest.” Demeter sighed, “And I need to tend to all these unconscious soldiers.” 

“Ah, again, sorry for that,” Louis scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. 

Demeter rolled her eyes, “Don’t worry, can’t say I didn’t bring this one onto myself.” 

“Well!” Demeter clapped, “Harry, take Louis to your room so you both can get settled. I’ll have the servants tend to Liam and get some aides in here for these men.” 

Harry’s eyes widened, “Louis can stay?” 

Demeter smiled, “While we still need to discuss the happenings of your relationship, and then inform the people of your well being, I trust you Harry. Plus, we already see what happened when I tried to separate you two,” she laughed. 

Louis’ looked sheepish again, Harry snorted and gave him a supportive squeeze from their laced fingers. 

“Thank you, Demeter,” Louis offered. 

“Don’t thank me, thank Harry. You and I still have _a lot_ of talking to do,” she glared as she hauled Liam off to the servants quarters. 

Louis turned to Harry with a toothy smirk, “Ehh, could have gone worse.” 

Harry rolled his eyes playfully, “You dork.” 

“Now, my little flower, I believe there’s a bed in your childhood room that’s calling both of our names.” 

Harry smirked slipping his hand from Louis and skipping towards the doors , “If you’re lucky I’ll let you fuck me in front of my full length body mirror.” 

Harry cackled as he took off in a sprint down the hall, leaving Louis with his eyes wide, mouth agape as images of Harry in various sexual positions getting fucked in front of a mirror spiraled in his head.

Louis blinked rapidly, breaking into a sprint chasing after him, “WAIT HARRY DID YOU SAY BODY MIRROR?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos and comment! I'd really appreciate it, thank you!


End file.
